Hooks and clips are commonly used items in daily life. They allow items to be secured together when desired. They also allow items to be hung from a suspended surface to as to avoid placing the item on a dirty floor or other surface. It is particularly desired to elevate purses, bags, and other hand-and-shoulder-carried effects above the floor or other surface. This is because such items can contain valuable contents, and may be constructed from expensive materials that are prone to soiling. In addition, it is desired to maintain such items and effects at or near eye level so that they can be closely monitored against theft. One particular scenario in which the elevation of a purse, bag or other effect is particularly desirable is when the owner is seated at a restaurant or pub. While coat hooks or other hardware used to suspending garments may be available, the owner usually prefers to maintain the bag or purse in close proximity to his or her person. Options for doing so are often limited. The bag or purse can be placed beneath the owners legs, rendering it subject to soiling and spilled liquid. Alternatively, it can be placed on the table or countertop, where it becomes intrusive and may also be subject to soiling from spilled liquid and food.
More generally, a variety of accessories benefit from a closure structure. For example, solid bracelets, solid necklaces, and the like desirably allow for an opened orientation that enables attachment and removal, as well as a closed position that secures them to the wearer. Typically, this entails delicate hinges and cumbersome clasps, many of which are prone to breakage and otherwise difficult to manipulate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that allows for the suspension of a purse, bag or other hand/shoulder-carried item at virtually any convenient supporting location. The mechanism should be easily carried when not in use, sufficiently sturdy so as not to break under normal conditions, and should have a pleasing appearance. Variations of the basic mechanism should also be capable of performing other functions, and carried for other purposes in addition to the suspension of bags and hand/shoulder-carried items, such as bracelets and closable jewelry. The mechanism should also generally allow for integrated closure and locking to simply use. In addition, the mechanism should enable the overall structure to be constructed from a variety of materials including, but not limited to metals, polymers,